


【Venom/毒埃】照片 （PWP一发完~）

by fffccc



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffccc/pseuds/fffccc
Summary: 一张照片引发的血案……（并不是





	【Venom/毒埃】照片 （PWP一发完~）

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔实在欠佳，好伤心呜呜呜
> 
> 脑洞很美好，现实很残酷，没写出来自己脑的万分之一色情（噢？
> 
> 总之是个黄暴的小甜饼辣~~
> 
> 食用愉快(◍´꒳`◍)

“妈妈，我也爱你，但我真的要挂电话了好吗，还有稿子要赶。”Eddie无奈地冲着电话那头的妈妈笑了笑，说了今天的第一百次再见——你懂的，有时候你上一秒刚说了再见，妈妈们在下一秒就瞬间开启了新话题，迫使你在不知不觉中又唠了个五块钱的。就比如你本来只想问问家里的小狗今天晚饭吃的什么，结果却超乎预期地得知了他今天出去拉了几次便便，和谁家的狗玩耍，以及今天带着狗子去逛超市时遇上了打折的便宜牛肉，等等等等，诸如此类，不胜枚举。

“好的宝贝儿，当然，你快去忙吧。”视频里的女人一边叠着衣服，一边探过头仔细看着手机里的帅小伙，笑眯眯地说道，“最后说一句，我真的很抱歉你和Anne的事情，太可惜了，你爸爸和我都很喜欢她，家里的相簿里还有好多你和她拍的照片……”

“晚安！”Eddie泄气般地小声吼了一下，然后粗声粗气地迅速挂断电话。

他本不该这么无礼地挂掉妈妈的电话，只是，该死的，她怎么会突然提到照片？不是说那些和Anne的照片有什么问题，而是“照片”这两个字让他这个被训练成通过一个关键词就会立即检索相关内容的大脑联想出了一些不好的东西。非常的不好。多谢了他的职业病。

**Eddie，你的心跳突然加快，体温升高，是想要了吗？**

 

自从Venom在他身体恢复之后，他俩的关系就从纯洁的浓浓战友情突飞猛进成淫乱的炮友情。其实在那儿之后，Eddie也试着接受拥有了一个共生体这件事，并且积极尝试去开发一段新的恋情。一切都很顺利，直到他和那个女孩儿滚上了床——的前一秒——Eddie正在做前戏，女孩儿也对他十分满意，很快进入状态，于是，当Eddie扶着自己的老二准备进入的时候，天知道他有多想念做爱，Venom突然在他脑袋里喊了一声他的名字，紧接着他就毫无预兆地射了出来。

“搞什么，Eddie？？你他妈是处男吗？？”

Eddie欲哭无泪，来不及和女孩儿解释——其实也没办法解释什么，难道要他跟她说，他被在自己身体里寄宿的小伙伴吓射了吗——女孩儿便摔门走人。

空气有那么一瞬间安静。

Eddie甚至不知道要不要生Venom的气，质问他一下什么的，可老好人性子作祟，他又舍不得训斥这个失而复得的讨厌家伙，毕竟在这之前的最近一次对话就是Venom告诉他其实他一直都在他体内，后来可能由于还在持续修养，Venom没再主动说过话，而Eddie在几次试图对话失败后，也暂时放弃了。这也就是为什么当Venom搅黄了他的好事之后，他反而惊喜大于生气。

不过开心归开心，他的小兄弟在射过一次之后依旧精神抖擞，这真的让人很尴尬。

**让我帮你，Eddie，我们会很舒服。**

“这……操……这他妈的太下流了……”小记者一脸惊慌，嫣红的舌头却不检点地伸了出来，期待地舔了舔下唇。

**坏男孩儿。**

Eddie被这个暧昧的称呼激得浑身一阵电流窜过，阴茎也跟着跳了两下。

他靠在床头，双腿曲起，一只触手缠上他的舌尖打转，却并不深入，然后分成更多，去触碰他的胸部，腹部，蜻蜓点水般堪堪略过亟待爱抚的阴茎后，便开始摩擦会阴，接着两三只一起侵犯他的后穴，粗细与力度都掌握得恰到好处，没让Eddie感到一点疼痛，还没反应过来，就已经被塞得满满当当。持续的小幅度抽插让食髓知味的穴口变得贪婪起来，那圈淫荡的软肉收缩的速度越来越快，想要挽留那些带来快感的触手，把它们吸到身体更深处，好好操一操发痒的地方。

没想到，那些触手却全部收了回去。

“嗯啊……哈……？”Eddie眼角通红，初次被操就要承受这样的玩弄，实在有些超过。他无助地挺了挺屁股，滴水的阴茎在空气中戳刺了两下，又贴在了肚皮上，“怎么不继续……？Venom？”

**我不会强迫你，我要你心甘情愿，Eddie。**

“干！做到一半才想起来说这个是想怎样？你这个该死的混蛋！”也就是在这个时候，已经被情欲占据的大脑才清醒过来一点，勉强得到了Venom是个会引诱人类内心深处的黑暗欲望的可怕家伙这样的认知。

**只对你这样，Eddie，只有你。**

尽管不想承认，Eddie还是被这个陈词滥调的老套告白给击败了，“哼，这都什么下三滥的台词”他懒洋洋地撸着自己的老二，一脚蹬上Venom的肩膀，一脚把他的身体勾过来，“现在，我允许你操翻我。”他命令道。

关于他们的初夜是如何以Eddie被真正以上的操翻收尾的，那就是一个新故事了。

总之，他们就这样操到了一起。

 

“什……什么？干！不是的……！”Eddie的脸瞬间涨得通红，他无力地反驳着，“我需要休息一下，昨天做太多次……”他的声音越说越低，说到最后整个人都埋在被子里。

这也是Venom特别喜欢Eddie的一点——哪怕是在自己家，他仍然具有极大的羞耻心，不管被挑逗多少次，他在起初都会逞强，无论Venom如何撩拨，他都坚决不发出声音，但不断忍耐只会让他最后高潮时叫得更加淫荡和大声，反正最终都会被撩得丢兵卸甲。拜托，任谁都受不了那些粘液细细密密裹在自己老二上，像个什么世界上最高级的飞机杯一样，按压，挤弄，震动，频率快慢随心所欲，简直比最上等的处女还要紧致，比最下贱的妓女还要会吸。

**你在想Anne。**

Venom给出了肯定的结论。这让他心里有一种怪怪的感觉——哪怕他其实并没有真正意义上的心脏——他和他的宿主一样喜欢Anne，这点毋庸置疑，但是，一种强烈的冲动涌了上来，太强烈以至于宿主本人都感觉到了这股异样。

“Venom？”Eddie对着空气喊了一声，黑色的液体不情不愿地从他的胸膛各处慢慢渗透出来，形成具象的一小张脸，浮在空中，“老兄，你是在吃醋吗？嗯？”

**我饿了！！Eddie，我们饿了，我们去买巧克力！！！**

“这真是我见过的最拙劣的转换话题了。”Eddie弹了一下Venom的脑门儿，软软的，很有弹性，“我……额，好吧，我想到了一张照片而已。”见鬼，他感觉到自己的脸又开始发烫。

无需多言，Venom已经看到了那张性感照片。他不是在任何情况下都能探知Eddie的所有想法的，但是，当宿主情绪波动十分强烈或者当他在专心致志想某件事的时候，那简直就像是夜空中骤然升起的一束烟花，让人完全无法忽视。

这是一张拍的镜中人的照片。

照片中的Eddie头上戴着一顶棒球帽，大半张脸被藏匿在帽子投下的阴影里，嘴唇饱满而又红艳，表情淡漠，看起来十足的酷哥范儿——然而——他却未着寸缕，跪趴在床上，屁股翘得老高，露出两个微微陷下去的漂亮腰窝。他的屁股肉感十足，Venom甚至能看到屁股上隐隐约约的巴掌印。他一只手伸出来，与镜子中的自己指尖相触，另一只手被身体挡住，不知道在做什么动作，但是不难想象。拍照的人技术很高，镜子中的Eddie被完整地照进照片，而拍照人却完全没有露出哪怕一片衣角。

**Eddie，你看起来很喜欢被这样对待。**

他的人类难得没有被气得像炸毛的猫咪一样奋起反驳，反而是像没听到一样，他在床上调整了一下，换了个舒服的姿势，脸上表情介于难堪与羞涩的茫然中，显然沉浸在回忆里无法自拔了。

“上帝啊……那天，我们……那真的很疯狂……”他盯着天花板，嘴角浮现出若有若无的笑，舌尖无意识地擦过下唇，“Anne提议要不要玩一些不一样的，她跟我求了半天，我就答应了。天啊，那些小玩具，该死的，真他妈爽翻……你知道吗Anne拍照片的时候我根本不知道，我觉得自己下一秒就要把脑浆都射出去了……干，啊……！”

**你是不是太得寸进尺了，人类。**

Venom通常会在两种情况下喊Eddie人类，一种是在床上调情时，一种是极其生气时，此时此刻显然要属于后者。

他突然变成完全形态，猛地把Eddie压在床上，远比人类粗壮有力得多的手狠狠压制住Eddie，仅用一只就将他的两只手牢牢扣在头，另一只手轻轻松松就把他身上的衣服给划开。他可以让自己和液体胶质一样柔软，也可以让自己如钢铁般坚硬锋利。Eddie的心跳声有力地传到他耳朵里，分贝骤然增大，他觉得整个世界仿佛满心满眼只有眼前这个男人，他是他的共生体，他的战斗伙伴，但他也愿意臣服于他，在需要的时候变成他的武器和铠甲，替他阻挡全世界的伤害。

Eddie在挣扎，尽管效果甚微，但他绝不会轻易屈服——虽然最后结果都是被操到爽昏过去，但如果永远躺平任操岂不是很无趣？

**噢EddieEddieEddie，我的甜心，你真是比我想象的还要可爱。**

“闭嘴！该死的……”Eddie对Venom这种随时随地打直球的行为又气又羞，“不许说我可爱！”

Venom伸出舌头在Eddie紧闭的唇上来回舔吻，他可以轻易突破他的防线，让他乖乖张开嘴献上自己的小舌头，可是今天，他想来一些不一样的。当他把舌头移开的时候，他听到他的宿主发出一声微不可闻的轻哼，那双蒙上一层水气的漂亮眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地望着他，像是在问他怎么不继续下去。Venom假装不为所动，舌头卷起他圆润的耳垂，Eddie立刻叫出声，然后更加用力地挣扎，似乎想捂住自己那脱离大脑管制、自顾自淫叫的嘴巴。

**每次舔你耳朵，你下面就会立刻硬邦邦，Eddie。**

Eddie没说话，紧紧咬住下唇，可粗重的呼吸仍然从鼻腔不依不饶地冒出来，显得更加暧昧。他的耳垂和耳孔都被仔仔细细地舔弄，老二不知不觉就升了旗，可怜巴巴竖在空中，被其中一只触手有一下没一下地摩擦着。

“哈啊……干……要操就操……嗯啊……”Venom从来不这么磨叽，Eddie隐约感觉到大事不妙。

果然，下一秒，他的下半身就被抬了起来，两条长腿也被用力压向身体两侧，整个中心都落在颈椎上。他硬得发红的老二，冒着前液的老二，疯狂渴求射精的老二就这样直挺挺出现在眼前。

**可惜，我还以为你能自己给自己口交呢。**

“什……什么？”Eddie感觉自己的腰快要折断，这个姿势除了折磨他的老腰，也让他的穴口彻底暴露，肛周的一点点稀疏毛发已经被自己分泌出来的肠液打湿。Eddie来不及惊讶他淫荡的身体，明明还没有被插入，就如此饥渴地湿了，看来真的是因为被操了太多次，身体已经习惯于这样做爱了。

**不许走神！！不许想别的事情！！！**

“操你妈的，我没有……啊……嗯嗯啊……”小记者崩溃地叫出来，声音里染上明显的哭腔，无数触手在他身上游走，他皱着眉，看起来又痛又爽，最最关键的地方却一直无人问津。

Venom固定住他的身体，让他维持住这个门户大开的难堪姿势，顺势插入几根触手，起先很细，在肠道里慢慢抽插，绕着前列腺区域打转，感受到肠道有规律的绞合之后，便慢慢胀大，肏弄的速度也越来越快。与此同时，舌头也不忘在他的胸部流连，浅色的乳头被吮吸成樱桃般，非常诱人，每嘬一下，下面也跟着裹紧。黏腻的水声噗叽噗叽响个不停，Eddie脸上满是泪痕，快了，他马上就要，再快一些，就可以……

然后他听到了Venom的一声轻笑——声音很轻，但他发誓他绝对听到了！！

可恶……！

他被几根强壮的触手摆成了和照片里一样的姿势，唯一不同的是，这次他的脸上再也无法游刃有余地做出那种拽拽的酷哥表情。他浑身蒸腾着情欲，眼眶含泪，腿根颤抖， 撅着屁股，腰使劲往下塌，后穴痒得不得了，一张一合吐出透明的肠液，一副极度渴望被狠狠插入肏弄的表情。然而他却什么都没得到，只好自给自足，试图在床单上摩擦自己的鸡巴来获得些微快感。可是就连这点权利都被他的好伙伴剥夺了——那该死的控制欲爆棚的外星朋友把自己做成了一个贞操锁，用细小的触手牢牢堵住他不安分守己的鸡巴，把他的老二包得水泄不通，让他一直处于硬邦邦的状态，翘着阴茎，等待着临幸。这种时候，引以为傲的思考能力已经接近为零，他满脑子就只有一个被狠操的念头。

见鬼的！他离被操射只有一步之遥！该死的Venom什么时候学会了玩这一套？？！！

**Eddie，说出那句话，对我们承诺。**

哪怕已经被操昏了头，他都知道Venom那家伙想引诱他说什么——并不是说承诺了那三个字之后一切就会走向万劫不复，完全不会，但他也确实一直没说出来过——现在看来，那家伙也不过是个没有安全感的宝宝。

Eddie喘息着，小腹在抽搐，他的尿道和后穴都被填满，每一秒都像是绝顶般刺激，他终于忍不住嘶吼着哭出来，“Venom，让我射吧……求你……啊啊……使劲啊……呜呜”

Venom没说话，触手像黑色藤蔓一样在他身上绕成诡谲又美丽的花纹，将他牢牢禁锢在一张网里，世界里除了他再没有任何东西。

“我爱你！啊啊……Venom……！”他不再顾忌其他，比快感更加躁动不安的爱意从胸口破口而出。

然后他获得了一个终身难忘的高潮，他被Venom捞起来跪坐在床上，后面依旧插着粗大的触手，获得解放的前面喷射出一股一股的精液。他感到很安全——他可以将全身重量依靠在Venom身上而不用担心后背落空。

Venom低头给了他一个等待已久的亲吻，舌头温柔地拭去泪珠，送进他的嘴巴，与他的舌头交缠。

**我也爱你，Eddie，我的唯一。**

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 一个彩蛋：
> 
> 事后。
> 
> Venom：Eddie，我真的饿了！！
> 
> Eddie：就冲你事后连温存都没有这一点，光知道喊饿，我就觉得很生气！！
> 
> 讲完之后突然后悔，害怕Venom又闹脾气，说要出去吃小孩（并没有
> 
> Venom：噢，没事，我把你身体里多余的脂肪都吃掉了，最好吃的是脂肪肝上的那一层
> 
> Eddie：？？？？？？？？谢谢你噢？？？？？？？？


End file.
